Isa Marie O'Conner
by Harley Parker
Summary: Bella is Brian's little sister that he sent away in fear that she was getting to close to Dominic Toretto. but a year later he needs her help and doesn't care if she gets with Dom... summary kinda sucks... sorry.. please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: intro

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie O'Conner. or Isa for short. and for the past year you have known me by Bella Swan. girlfriend to Controlling Edward Cullen. Life size barbie to Alice Cullen and daughter to cheif of the police department Charlie Swan. the Clumsy girl that trips over nothing. the girl that doens't think for herself and does whatever someone tells her to

But in reality. i am the total opposite, i hate the clothes alice pick out for me. they are so girly. i have never tripped on accident since i was like 4, and i am a street racer. i live for the rush, the adernaline, the sound of a rev of an engine.

i was sent to Forks, Washington by my brother Brian as punishment for not helping him with his case against the Toretto's and their crew. which i don't get because not to long after i was sent away he up amd joined they're crew. it is so unfair.

oh well because in 2 weeks i will be leaving for Rio to go be with Brian and the crew. well family. they are a family. at least that's what Brian told me on the phone yesterday. but i finally get to stop living a lie. i get to drive my baby again. i get to race. i get to see Dom.

yep i liked Dominic Toretto, the legand. the best street racer ever. brian would kill me if he found out. i mean i just turned 18 when i met him, and he was 22.

Oh well can't be mad at Brian anymore seeming as he is asking me to come help him with a job in Rio and i leave in 2 weeks so im excited.

xxx

~hi so this is my first fanfic. i hope you like it. its an intro as you can tell. this is taking place during fast five and abit of twilight in it. basically bella leaves edward. after admiting she never loved him and she is going to Take Rose with her. Bella/Dom, Rose/?

~Rate/Review

~let me know who Rose should be with

~Harley~

**** i might write a twilight and pitch perfect crossover as pitch perfect is my fav movie... let me know if i should plz*****

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Forks

Chapter 2: Leaving Forks

BPOV:

i was in the middle of packing my stuff when i heard edward climb through my window. god i wish he would stop coming here. I want to move away. somewhere sunny and warm. somewhere i can get away from eddiekins.

"hi edward" i said without turning around.

"hi my love, what are you doing?" he questioned my packing "are you going to move in with me?"

Hell no! i thought to myself. i continued packing, "nope i am getting ready to go to Rio and meet up with my brother" i said slowly. Hopefully slow enough for him to understand.

"what do you mean love? you are going to college in alaska with me, are you not?" he said. obllivously i didn't say it slow enough. god, he can be so stupid.

"no i am not going to college with you. i am going to Rio, i want to be with my brother." i half yelled at him.

" what are you talking about, you are an only child and your dad is a cop here in forks." he said.

"OK, god, get this through your head my life here in forks is a lie. i am going to Rio and thats final!" i yelled at him getting in his face. yeah i had a short temper. i knew it and i really didn't care right now.

"My love..." he started but didn't get to finished as a punched him as hard as i could. god he was really getting on my nerves. like, really how stupid can he be?

" look here edward i have really had enough of your crap, now seeming as i am only going to say this once.. take me to your house." i said and i started walking down stairs to tell charlie i was going out.

" hey charlie, i am going out i will be back in an hour or so okay?" i half told half asked him.

"okay bells." he said not looking away from the t.v. "don't forget your keys. i might fall asleep".

"okay char." i grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. as soon as i locked the door edward was already out front with the volvo waiting for me. i got in and we drove off to his house in silence.

we got to his house and i got out of the car and walked in without waiting for edward. i opened the door and walked upstiars to the living room. when i got there i noticed everyone was there waiting for us to arrive.

i walked over to the single couch and sat down and i didn't want edward to sit beside me. i looked at everyone and sighed. this is going to be a long night i thought to myself

"okay so i asked edward to bring me here to tell you guys something. i would like it if no one interuppetd." i stated and i looked at everyone and they all nodded "okay... so right to the punch. i am going to Rio . i am going to go live with my brother brian. i don't love edward. i never did. charlie is not my dad he is my uncle. i was sent here to forks because i have a temper and it was a punishment. edward was just a distraction. i am sorry. oh and alice hunny your clothes you pick out for me suck. i actually love shopping but i hate shopping with you. Rose Hun i have mad repsect for you, you treat me the way you felt. and that is awesome, Em your a big teddy bear i will miss you. and jasper, stop letting alice tell you what to do. start thinking for yourself. like i am" i paused and smiled. " okay i think that is it." i half laughed and looked at everyone to see the same reaction on everyones face. they were all shocked and processing what i just said.

Rose was the first to speak. " so your telling me the whole time we knew you it has been all an act?" she asked sitting up straight.

I looked at her and smiled " yes. " i stated and looked around at everyone else.

"wow bella that is kinda awesome." rose said and got up to give me a hug. i hugged her back seeming as i actually liked her. "if you want to come with me i am sure my brother wouldn't mind" i whispered so no one else would here. i let go and looked at her. she nodded and smiled. "anyone else have anything else to say?" i looked at everyone

"you bitch!" alice yelled at me.

i put my hand over my heart and faked a hurt face. " look alice i could carless what you have to say." i said

"edward loves you! and for you to come here and say this. who do you think you are?" she yelled and got in my face as to try intimidate me.

"i am pretty sure i am intitled to my own thoughts and feelings. i am responsible for my actions. what i did was my own choice. and now that i am leaving, i've decided to come clean. i don't like you. i don't like edward. and Jasper could definitly do better than you." i shoved her away from me and she fell back on to her butt. i chuckled a little and looked down to her and chuckled. "don't get in my face. like i said, i have a temper."

i looked at everyone else."okay so i have an offer for three out of the five of you. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. i would like it if you guys would come with me to Rio. if you don't want too, i understand." i looked at them and smiled. "okay so i have said my piece. would one of you be so kind as to give me a ride to charlie's?"

"I will" i looked over to see rose getting up and grabbing her keys and walking downstairs to the garage. i followed her to her red Convertable Ferrari. " nice car. not better than my baby in LA" i smirked.

"L.A i thought you were from pheonix?" rose looked at me and then back at the road

"that is a lie too. i grew up in L.A. my brother was a cop there. now he runs with the greatest crew out there." i smiled and thought back to when i met the crew

"crew?" she asked

" yeah. i was 18 teen when i met them. brain was a cop in LA and i was helping him with a case against Dominic Toretto. i was supposed to get close to his sister and figure out how to take them down, but, as me and mia got closer we grew to be sisters and i told Brian i couldn't help him anymore."

"still haven't answered my question there bells." she stated and i chuckled.

"yeah. they are street racers. the best out there. there is mia she is like my sister, Rome he can bullshit his way out of anything, Tej he is the best circut man on the east coast, Han well he is Han if you come with me to Rio with me you'll understand why i dont provide a description for him" i laughed slightly " there is Gisele she is great for getting utlilities and weapons, Leo and Santos great for breaking down walls if you get what i mean. There is my brother Brian great driver. but he likes his imports. And then there is Dom our leader. he is well he is great. drives an american muscle." i finished telling rose about the crew and we were a block away from my house

"wow sounds amazing bells. i would love to come to Rio with you. But can i be honest with you?" she asked

"yeah of course." i replied

" i don't want emmett to come. we have been growing apart. and well, we just don't see eye to eye anymore." she sighed as she told me this.

"okay well i... i will figure something out. but i need you to do something for me okay?" i tried to seem nice. i seen this coming. Em was always looking at other girls and treating rose like crap.

"okay what is it?" she half smiled when she replied

" i need you to break up with him rose. you will definitaly feel better after you do trust me. i mean i feel great after dumping edward." i told her the truth.

"okay i will when i get home. is it okay if i come stay here after i break up with him?" she asked i was slightly happy she asked to because i was going to offer her to stay here after because they share a room and that would be awkward after dumping his sorry ass

"defininatly. pack as light as you can and we will leave tomorrow around 6 ok?" i told her and smiled

"okay i will see you later." she said.

i got out and went inside my house. just before i closed the door i waved to rose before she drove off to get her stuff and break up with emmett.

xxx

OK everyone second chapter. i hope you liked it :) i am leaning to get bella with dom and Rose with someone but i am not sure who. rate and review let me know who Rose should be with

~Harley~


	3. Chapter 3: we need Isa

chapter 3: We Need Isa.

_**Okay here is my thought no one knows who is in the third car when they break out Dom. so i am thinking it should be Isa helping her brother and best friend break out Dom. After all Isa does like him a lot. haha Any who hope you like Brian's point of view.**_

Brian's:POV

"Dominic Toretto, you are hearby sentenced to serve 25 years to life, at the Lompoc Maximum Security Prison system. Without the possibility of early parole." the judge said.

As they cuffed Dom and took him to the holding cell until the bus to take him prison got here. I took Mia outside to the café and told her my plan.

"Mia, I called Isa." I told her

"really? why I thought you didn't want her in the this life?" she whispered

"I don't, but she is the only one i know that is a good enough driver to help break out your brother" i whispered back. it is true though i don't want her in this life. i wanted her to properly graduate, i didn't her to live on the run with us. i knew she loved to be under the roof of a car, that she loved to race.

"okay, when will she be here, Dom is leaving at 8 tomorrow morning." she asked looking around making sure no one was listening to us.

"she will be here tonight. around 9:30-10" i called her around 7 this morning because I knew Dom didn't stand a chance at not going to jail. so I called her and asked her to come she was so excited that she got to come back.

"when did you call her?" Mia asked. "and what did she say?"

"I called her this morning before the trial. just to be sure." I told her

"you didn't let me talk to her? where is she? is she okay?" she half yelled half asked me.

" i know you would've wanted to talk to her but she is only going to help us get him out. i want her to get a job away from this life. She is Forks, Washington. I am pretty sure she is okay. i just told her to get to Rio as soon as possible for a job. i didn't tell her for what. she is just going to drive the third car and help get him out and then go back home." i told her "I don't want her in this life."

"well then why did you call her? you know this is unfair right? you sending her away so she won't be apart of our family so she won't get with Dom, and yet here you are. with me and Dom apart of our family. you are such a hypocrite you know that right?" she said.

Mia got up from her seat and walked away.

I sighed. "shit" I mumbled. Mia was right. it wasn't fair of me to do this to her. but I wanted what was best for her. I wanted her to get an education. to get away from the running, but I also know how much she loved this life, the cars, the racing. she was good at. it came natural to her to be around cars.

I got up and followed Mia out of the café. As soon as I caught up to her "you are right Mia I am being a hypocrite. I shouldn't have sent her away but i just want what's best for her." I look at my phone to see what time it was "its 9 pm now. she will be here in a half an hour or so. do you want to come with me to get her?"

"of course I want too. I miss her so much. I am driving though." she stated and started walking to my Skyline.

"no you are not driving my car." i looked at her like she was crazy. "i thought you only liked driving muscles."

"i do only like muscles but i want to drive. you never let me drive or race anymore." she said and took my keys from me and got in on the drivers side.

"okay fine you can drive this one time but after that no more i don't want you getting hurt. Dom would kill me if you got hurt" i told her getting in the passengers side and we drove off.

"i am also driving to help get my brother out. you said it was a three car job and that means me, you, and Isa." she said happily.

"yes i know, but i still don't want you to get hurt so after that no more driving. I am sure Dom will agree with me." i told her.

"whatever you say Brian." she said and kept driving to the airport.

xxx

Bella'sPOV:

As i layed on my bed waiting for Rose to get here i was thinking about how i lied to the Cullen's and that i was leaving in 2 weeks. i wasn't i was leaving as soon as Rose got here.

My brother called at 7 this morning saying he needed me for a job. to drive a third car. i was so excited. i couldn't wait. i already called and got the plane tickets for me and Rose we leave in about 45 minutes and she should be here in like five.

I looked through my bag making sure i packed everything i needed, shampoo , conditioner, my racing clothes, and all my clothes i kept hidden from Alice. she would shit bricks if she saw how tight and low-cut they were. that's why i never got to wear them. i also bought hair dye. i wanted to dye my hair a dark blue and now i finally get to. i went to the bathroom and started dying my hair. i was so happy and excited that i finally got to see everyone again i forgot to put my gloves on so my hands are blue and it looks like a killed a smurf and i also forgot to tell uncle Charlie.

I sighed at my blue hands. oh well my hair is dark blue now. i did a little dance on my way downstairs to tell uncle Charlie that i was leaving.

as soon as i got downstairs uncle Charlie knew i was in a happy mood. i sat beside him on the couch " hi uncle char" i said with a smile.

"hi bells, whats up? oh and nice hair." he said looking at my hair

" thanks uncle, and not much but guess what?!" i sang

"well your happy so i am assuming that it is either; A, you broke up with Cullen, B, you got a call from Brian, or C, you graduated with honors." he haid and chuckled

"actually all of the above" i said and did a little sitting victory dance

uncle Charlie laughed and gave a slight hug " congrats bells im happy for you. now what was the call about?" he asked

"well Brain needs my help with a case again and asked me to meet him in Rio" i said hoping he would be okay with me going.

"that's great bells good luck. i am not lying though i am going to miss you and your cooking, also your knowledge of cars too" he laughed "when are you leaving?"

as soon as he asked there was a knock at the door which i assumed it was Rose. i looked at the clock wow was i wrong she got here with 20 minutes left tp get to the airport.

"um we are leaving now. i mean i just want to see everyone again and i don't want to be near Cullen" i said "sorry for the late notice but i already got the tickets"

"that's okay bells, I mean after all you are 19 now. you can make your own decisions" he said giving me a hug good bye "i love you bells stay safe, careful on that case."

"Don't worry uncle i will be okay" i gave him a hug and ran up stairs to get my stuff and then i left.

when i got outside i seen rose sitting on her car waiting for me "sorry Emmett wouldn't stop begging me to not leave him."

"its okay, but do you mind if i drive?" i asked

" no i don't mind"she said and tossed me her keys after i put everything in the trunk. i got in the driver's seat " how fast can this thing go?"

"i don't know. i never really got to try go fast. Emmett was against it and never let me." she said while buckling up.

"okay well i guess i get to find out" i said with a smirk.

xxx

we got to the airport just in time " you okay rose?" i kinda got lost in the fact that i got to drive again and didn't remember she was in the car with me.

"yeah i just never knew you could drive like that." she said with a smile. "you pushed my baby really fast"

"well we did have to get here" i said with a chuckle

we got on the plane and to our seats. i sat down in the window seat "okay well its is going to be awhile till we get there so i am going to get some sleep" i looked at Rose who nodded

" okay i don't think i will get any so i probably stay awake the whole plane ride" she said

"okay" i said and closed my eyes and let the darkness take me into i deep sleep

it turns out i slept pretty much the whole plane ride because we were landing in about half an hour.

xxxoooxxx

_**okay everyone thats the chapter hope you liked it. i might bring Jasper in later. not sure yet, and i am still looking for more options on who Rose should be with, maybe Han or Rome i am thinking. let me know**_

__**_review_**

_**~Harley~**_


End file.
